The Demon Within
by InuYashieLover
Summary: It was coming rapidly, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. When InuYasha transforms after almost being killed in battle, what will Kagome and the others do? Will he be able to become a half demon again? InuxKag SanxMir
1. Tsuyoshi

A/N: Hey it's InuYashieLover and my third fic! This will have some violence in it. Check out my other two stories, Ressurected and Your Wish, Will Come True, and don't forget to ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and friends. l:(

**The Demon Within**

"InuYasha, be careful!!" Kagome shouted. The gang was in the middle of fighting one of Naraku's new incarnations, Tsuyoshi, and with Miroku having sucked too much saimyosho in his cursed hand and Kagome sitting there helping, they we're no help. Sango had flew off with Kirara to retrieve a blown away Shippo, leaving InuYasha to fight all by himself.

"Damn it!" he cursed as the demon almost slashed him in the face.

"You won't dodge my attacks for long, InuYasha! There's still that human part of you that makes you tired!!" Tsuyoshi grinned and pulled out a secret sword from his back, and pointed it in InuYasha's direction. The incarnation had long, fiery red hair, and two black marks that started from his left eye, til' about half-way down his cheek. He was wearing black armor, like Sesshoumaru's, over his dark red outfit, and he also had two, one long and one short, spikes coming from each shoulder and one on each elbow.

"SHUT UP AND DIE!!" InuYasha shouted as he unleashed his Wind Scar on the evil demon. Tsuyoshi effortlessly swiped it away with his free hand.

"Now it's my turn!" he raised his sword above his head, and laughed as a black aura started swirling around it. Soon, the aura was around both him and the sword. He straitend the swords position, and threw it to the ground. the black aura swirled violently and soon exploded and headed strait for InuYasha. "DIE, HALF-BREED!!"

InuYasha seen the dark aura come towards him, when he tried to jump away, something held him back. No matter how hard he tried, his feet wouldn't budge, and he looked up and noticed Sango coming back with Shippo. He seen her scared expression when she seen the black explosion coming towards him.

"INUYASHA, GET AWAY FROM THERE!!" she screamed, and he tried but couldn't. She threw her Hirikotsu his way, to try and give him more time, but it was usless. He was paralized and couldn't do anything about it.

The explosion hit him in a perfect shot, and at first, he stood his ground, trying to over power the blast. After a while of struggling, he couldn't handle it anymore, and was sent flying back with it. His sword that he was using to protect himself blew in the opposite direction.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed. Once the explosion settled down, she tried to find him from her spot beside Miroku, but she couldn't. She watched as Sango came to the ground and started looking right away, which made Kagome sigh with relief. _'At least shes looking fr him...'_

Sango looked almost everywhere, and she started to think he had been disintigrated, but when a movement in the tree to the right of her caught her attention, she ran right over to it with hopes of an alive friend. She watched as a beat up and battered InYasha fell from the branches.

"InuYasha, are you okay!?" she asked as she ran over to him and took his head in her hands. He coughed up some blood, and gasped.

"S-sa..n..go...te..ll..Kag..om..e.." he started, but couldn't finish his sentence. Sango looked at him, tears gathered in the bottom of her eyes as she bit her lip.

"InuYasha, you can't die...NO, I WON'T LET YOU!!" she exclaimed. The tears now flowed freely down her face. InuYasha summond up some of the energy he had left to reply.

"Ju...s-s..t..tel..l..he..r.." he struggled, and Sango nodded.

"Yes, I will tell her. But right now, you need to shut up and rest." she ordered, and he smiled, too weak to laugh. InuYasha started feeling a darkness, and soon, there was a small light at the end. The longer he looked at it, the larger it got. "InuYasha...?"

The inturrupting voice made the light srink and Sango's face appeared instead. He gasped as the pain, he hadn't felt when the light was there, came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks. Sango cried his name out in concern, but he didn't hear her, all he knew was that his body hurt and he was probably going to die. He looked up at Sango with a fear that he had never looked at anyone with before, a fear of death.

InuYasha had never been afraid of death his whole life. He wouldn't call this fear a fear of death, but a fear of leaving his friends to fight Naraku on they're own. That was the last thing he wanted.

"InuYasha, please, don't die on us now! We haven't even got to kill Naraku yet! You wouldn't abandon your friends, would you?" Sango cried, a fresh flow of tears running down her face. "We need you..you wouldn't die..our group won't be whole if your not in it!"

Sango's words we're devastaiting, but InuYasha knew he was going to die soon. He could feel himself dying already.

_'Damn, why do I have to die now? We haven't even killed Naraku yet..why not then..I..can't feel..my..legs...I..' _

A/N: I wonder whats going on...read and find out! And remember, ENJOY!! I won't continue if I don't have 1 review, cuz if I don't I won't know if you people want me to continue or not! And please try out my **Your Wish, Will Come True** story, it has no reviews yet!!


	2. Mourning

A/N: Thank you for reviewing, now I can finally update!! If you cry easily, you may want to get some tissues, cuz this is a sad chapter. :'( SEE!?! I'M CRYING!!! ...(Dramatization, not actually happening...or is it?) Okay, on to ze story! read and ENJOY!!

**The Demon Within**

With that last thought, he felt himself drift away in the peaceful darkness. He allowed himself to be consumed by the warming light, and started to forget about the one who was holding him in her arms, crying into the top of his head. Soon he forgot everything, except for one person. _'Kagome...'_

"No, don't leave me, we need you!! INUYASHA!!" she cried, and soon her efforts to stop him from dying we're usless. She shook his limp form in arms, and after a while, it sunk in that he was dead. "No...InuYasha..how... am I going.. to.. tell.. Kagome..?"

She sat there, letting the death of one of her closest friends sink in. She knew Kagome was worried about him, but she didn't want to have to tell her just yet. It would break her heart, and she was busy taking care of the poisoned monk. How we're they ever going to kill Naraku with the strongest part of they're group gone? How would they even manage to kill his new reincarnation? She just didn't know anymore...

"Sango has been gone too long...I'm worried something bad has happend.." Kagome said with concern in her voice. Shippo nodded in agreement, and looked at the evil demon that had hurt InuYasha.

"Hes still standing there. Why isn't he trying to kill us or something?" he asked, and Kagome shushed him quickly. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"You might jinx us!!" she warned. His eyes widend and he covered his mouth, promising not to say anything else. Kagome sighed and continued to bandage the monk's damaged arm. _'I hope your alright, InuYasha..'_

Sango gentily placed InuYasha on the ground, and, promising to come back, ran her way to Kagome. How would she find the right words to tell her? 'Oh, hey Kagome..umm, yeah, InuYasha just died and asked me to tell you he loved you.' Right, that would only hurt her more. What a burden InuYasha has put on the poor exterminater's shoulders. Soon, Sango seen Kagome still busy with caring for the fallen monk, and started walking in a steady pace. Shippo cried out something to her, and she quickly looked up.

"Sango!!" she exclaimed, and left Miroku with Shippo. Sango tried to let the words come out of her mouth, but something had been holding her back. Maybe it was that big lump in her throut that had just appeared. She felt a loose tear slide down her face, and knew Kagome had already figured it out. "InuYasha..is.."

Kagome burst out in tears as the two girls hugged. Sango sqweezed her tighter, only causing her friend to cry even more.

"He..asked for me...to..tell you that..he..." Sango started, and patted her friends back. "He..loved you."

Kagome started whaling, and soon she fell to the ground on her knees, crying her eyes out. Sango only stayed and comforted her as they both let the tears flow. Soon, Shippo had figured it out and started crying himself. Miroku looked at his crying friends.

"So.. the tough one died..did he..." he said in a raspy voice. "Too..bad he..gets to miss..out..on..all the fun..."

The group sat there and mourned over the loss of their half-demon friend, and didn't hear the laughter of the one who had killed him.

"So, the brave one died. Serves him right!" Tsuyoshi laughed. "He should have never came at me like that! I hope he burns in the fiery pits of hell!!"

"**What was that, smart mouth?**"

A/N:OOO!!! I wonder what will happen next! Review and you will find out!! read and ENJOY!! (sorry this chapter was short, next will be long and have lots of fighting!! YAY!! I LOVE FIGHTING!!) ...okay then.. -.-'


End file.
